<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Road Trip Home by Kaylachan1990</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29789919">The Road Trip Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaylachan1990/pseuds/Kaylachan1990'>Kaylachan1990</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cas is suspicious but excited about it, Dean plans a surprise, Jody and Donna and All their girls, Listen I saw that and my idea was instantly about how they have been on a lot of road trips, M/M, Post 15x19, Post Rescuing Cas, Prompt: Road trip, Their love was real, Time for one that ends at home, but it's not focused on them, more characters appear, super sappy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:20:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,574</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29789919</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaylachan1990/pseuds/Kaylachan1990</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel wakes up one day to Dean having planned a full road trip for them, quickly realizing it's more of a trip down memory lane and leading to a surprise.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Their Love Was Real: a Destiel &amp; Saileen Fanworks Challenge</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Road Trip Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Almost missed the deadline for this, but I did it. Lots of personal mental health blocks got in the way, but I'm happy how it turned out.</p>
<p>I read the prompt and the ending part of this instantly came to mind. It's also longer than I planned, but what can ya do.</p>
<p>This fic can take place anytime or after anyway you headcanon Cas getting rescued from the Empty, but while writing it, my mind did mentally place it in the universe of my other fic the #TheirLoveWasReal challenge. https://theirlovewasreal.tumblr.com/ Be sure to click both their tumblr and the collection here and the hashtag on twitter for other art that is part of this, there are so many amazing creations</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Cas yawned as slowly woke up, glancing at his clock, and seeing he was up pretty early, a habit he’d made after turning human for fear he’d sleep all day. He slowly turned over, and that’s when he was in for a surprise. “Hmm…” he muttered as he sat up. Dean was already up, which did happen but was rare. However Miracle was also not in the space he tended to take up when Dean did get up early.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If he was less groggy, he may be curious about it, but he chose to get ready for the day, grabbing a pair of his slacks and a t-shirt from some drawer, he didn’t bother to check whose. Somewhere in the middle of brushing his teeth, he realized just how much he needed coffee, and slowly made his way toward the kitchen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He heard the staticy sound of classic rock coming from a cassette player before he even got to the entrance, and couldn’t help smiling when he glanced around the corner to see Dean was cooking breakfast and singing along to the music. Cas just smiled and watched him from the doorway for a few minutes, smiling as he watched.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually Dean looked up and smiled back at him with a wink, “Morning, Sunshine, just in time for breakfast.” he said as he pointed at everything, then poured them both coffee.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good morning, Dean,” Cas laughed as he walked over to grab the cup, “I was shocked when I woke up, and neither you nor Miracle were in bed. Speaking of, where is he now, and is Jack not up yet?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean just leaned in and kissed him lightly, “Don’t worry about them, I sent our boys off to go spend time with Sam and Eileen, now come on and eat, we’ve got a long day ahead.” he winked again. Cas just looked at him judgingly but listened, shaking his head at Dean teasingly calling Jack and Miracle ‘their boys’. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Dean, you’re up to something,” Cas grinned as he started putting more jelly on his toast than anyone needed. “And you’re far too excited for it to just be us having alone time. What have you planned.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ya know, you’re really handsome when you’re wearin’ one of my t-shirts,” Dean grinned, clearly pretending to have not heard him.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Dean..”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, alright, I’m teasing, but you do look good, not teasing about that part,” he grinned at him again, “It’s been well over a year since everything and after we got you back.” he paused again, clearly teasing, “You and I have never gone on a road trip that wasn’t a hunt, and we don’t even do that often anymore. So you and I are taking a few days to travel in Baby.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where are we going?” Cas asked curiously, but he was smiling, and couldn’t help love the idea of the two of them on a trip, “Also, Jack was capable of staying here with Miracle on his own.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Don’t you worry about it, I’ve got it all planned out, but I I will say, I thought we’d maybe stop in at Jody’s to see everyone somewhere during the trip,” Dean explained then just waved his hand dismissively about Jack, “Said he’d be lonely, and that he wanted to tease Sam about something he knows, but didn’t give any clue as to what it was.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas laughed, “He’s picked up a habit of using his powers to be a bit rebellious, but I’m sure it’s fine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He did smile at me the same way he does any time I ask him something that involves his knoweldge,” Dean shrugged, “So yeah, I’m sure it’s fine and he’ll explain at some point. Now let's eat before it gets cold. Then we can head out.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Dean, I need to pack after we eat,” Cas pointed out between sips of his coffee, “And let the library know I’m not coming to help out this week. And are you sure wouldn’t shouldn’t take Miracle with us?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cas, Cas, it’s fine I promise, I took care of all that,” Dean reassured him, “Even packed your bag for ya. And don’t worry the ladies at the library that adore you were cooing at you having someone that wants to treat you on a vacation. And no, Miracle is fine, Eileen has already sent me a text of him and Sam cuddling on their couch.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas just stared at him for a few moments, before going back to his breakfast. Dean was being strange, but Cas decided to just play along, since he knew it must be something important or sweet, “Well, alright then we can go after we’re done here,” he smiled as he went back to eating, and could tell Dean was clearly wanting him to hurry up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They both finished eating, but Cas wasn’t done with his coffee, and Dean was watching him. He eventually rolled his eyes but smiled the whole time, “Dean, if we have coffee tumblers, we could add the rest of the coffee to it and take it with us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah, good idea, time to get going then,” Dean smiled as he kissed his cheek then went up to get some out of the cupboard, then the two of them worked on cleaning everything up, “By the way, don’t worry our bags are already in Baby, you just need your shoes and bathroom stuff.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas nodded, stretching with a yawn and going to gather that all up, “I’ll meet you at the car in about ten minutes then.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>About thirty minutes later, they were happily driving down the road, having stopped to fill up Baby already, their hands resting against each other’s in the middle of them, and Cas couldn’t feel more at peace. It had been over a year that he’d been allowed this, but everytime, it still amazed him when he was sitting in the passenger seat, his hand over Dean’s in the center, and able to glance over and see Dean finally relaxed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you over there grinnin’ about?” Dean asked with a shy smile when Cas was caught looking at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“About how lucky I am to get to be a human with you,” Cas smiled, and it was true. They both knew he missed his grace, but it had been dwindling anyway, so he’d have lost it eventually, and he was happy that it had happened when he’d be close to Dean in physical age. “And how just more than a year ago this trip would mean we were on the way to a hunt, or looking for something to stop Chuck or someone just as strong.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He squeezed Dean’s hand gently, “Now we’re just in your car, going somewhere I don’t know, with a bag full of clothes that I don’t know what you’ve chosen, and I couldn’t be happier.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean grinned at him, “You are such a sap sometimes, but I love it.” he winked, “But what? You think I ain’t thrilled to have you there too? Pretty sure by now I’ve shown you every thought I’ve had about you concerning this car.” he teased.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas just shook his head, pulling Dean’s hand to his lips and kissing it, “And if I had known you had that many thoughts, I’m positive I would have found a way to get over both our stubbornness several years sooner.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Cas, you once came to me completely naked and I didn’t realize I loved you then, even though I’d had thoughts about you before that…” Dean said blunty, but still turned a bit red, which Cas found endearing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m pretty sure that in my confused state, that </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> me trying to show I could provide the two of us a bee farm,” Cas shrugged, hiding a half smile when Dean looked at him as if he couldn’t tell if he was teasing or not.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re pulling my leg, aren’t you?” Dean raised an eyebrow at him, looking him over.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not entirely, I did think it would attract you though,” Cas added, then smiled at him, “If I tried it now, though I’d get stung and it would hurt. So I’d have to not use the bees.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cas, our first stop is about four hours away, behave or I’mma pull over and it’ll end up being five,” Dean teased a bit, before the both of them started laughing, then settled back and enjoyed the ride/</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>Somewhere along the way, Cas fell asleep to the feel of holding Dean’s hand and the songs on the tape Dean had made for Cas several years before. He grumbled incoherently when he felt him shoulder being nudged. “Huh? Where are we…” he yawned as he looked over at Dean.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Almost to stop one, or well town one,” Dean smiled at him, nodding his head in a gesture for Cas to look ahead, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Welcome to Lawerance, Kansas</em>
  </b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas looked at the sign until they passed it, “I… what are we doing here? You tend to avoid coming through here when we have hunts out this way… at all costs.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah… I do tend to do that, but I felt it would be good to, to show you my first home,” Dean shrugged, and Cas was positive there was more to it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dean, this trip is more important to you than you’ve let on, isn’t it?” he asked him honestly, “I’m happy to travel wherever you want, and I’m happy to see the town you grew up in.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean rubbed his thumb over Cas’ hand, “Well, yeah sorta, but it’s a surprise as to why, so don’t ask, I’m not giving you any clues. But… think of it as a “Greatest hits’ trip, or something like that. Not all the stops but the important ones. This one is, obviously, but we’re going to be here just a bit, and then travel to Kansas city for a day or two before on to the next sappy location.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, it sounds like you have this all planned out, and I can’t wait to have fun, but also see what you consider to be on that list.” Castiel assured him, knowing Dean would start panicking for no reason if he thought it was something Cas wouldn’t like. “So what’s the first stop in this town?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, if it’s still open, the local diner,” Dean said as he turned down one of the roads as they entered town, “Went when we were really little with mom, and then anytime we were in town after even more since dad didn’t cook and they felt sympathy for us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas listened, squeezing his hand again and let him explain as much as he wanted, smiling when Dean would point out things like a park they had gone to, and a building that was now a steakhouse, but used to be an arcade.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey would ya look at that! The diner is still open, same name and everything,” Dean beamed, “Doubt the old owners are here, and I couldn’t let them know who I was anyway… but still it’s nice to see it’s mostly the same.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It seems very much like you,” Cas smiled as he looked at the building as they pulled up, “I’m excited to see where your love of these places started.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, been years since I’ve been here, so no clue if the menu is the same, but we’ll see,” Dean agreed as he got out of the car.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas got out as well, and walked to wear Dean had moved to stand in front of Impala. He blinked a bit, but smiled contently when Dean tossed his arm over Cas’s shoulder. He’d been getting more used to public affection, and Cas couldn’t help feeling proud whenever Dean did something simple like this, the little smile he was giving Cas that said ‘See, I’m getting there’ was also endearing to Cas and it reminded him of why he loved the other every time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, let’s find a good seat, it seems a few booths are open,” Dean said as he led him in. Cas walked with him, looking around at all the decor,looking like a lot of the old run down places they’d been, but the benches looked modern compared to others, the jukebox in the back clearly still the source of music, but modernized and probably connected to the internet also, as it contained newer songs as well based on what was playing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean didn’t let go of him until they got to one of the smaller booths, and they sat down. The look on his face when Dean looked at the menu told Cas’ instantly that things hadn’t changed. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“See something you remember on the menu,” Cas asked as he looked at the same menu, but then spotted a little description and a picture, “Oh, I see, the original owner is retired and her grandkids are over it, that’s very kind of them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, but also it says it’s still using her pie recipes, look Cas!” Dean said almost too loudly for being in doors as he pointed to that part of the menu. “We have to pick the two best ones.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas just laughed and shook his head, “Nothing surprises me that this is why you remember this place,” he teased a little but continued looking it over, “The more I look the more I feel best you decide for us, since I know you’ll be sneaking some of my anyway.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean just grinned at him, “You said that, but three weeks ago, I know you ate almost half of my fries.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They continued teasing each other playfully about their food ‘sharing’, until a waiter, probably in his late teens, came over to get their order, who caused them both to blush when he said how sweet they seemed, but Cas’ heart melted at how bright Dean’s smile was as he agreed then ordered for them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They talked and ate for a while, Dean only getting up a few times to go play with the music, grumbling that they didn’t have enough classic rock, but he’d managed to find a few he liked. Cas would tease him lightly later about the couple songs that were clearly in the middle of the ones he’d chosen but were newer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When they got ready to leave, they left a bit extra tip for the waiter, sure that it would help with any plans he may have had with the guy sitting at one of the stools smiling dorkily at him. “Let them have a little in town trip of their own,” Dean whispered, and Cas couldn’t agree more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>“Where are we going now?” Cas asked curiously after they’d driven around the town for awhile aimlessly. He looked over and saw that Dean seemed a bit anxious, “Dean? What’s the matter?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean just sighed, “I have a point to this whole trip, I mean obviously, you’re smart, you’ve figured out that much.” he paused, “I want to go by my old house, where everything started.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay if you can’t Dean, but I’m here with you the whole time,” Cas smiled at him, leaning over when they were at a stop sign to kiss the side of his forehead. “Maybe we can just drive by if stopping near it is too much, and then talk about it at a park or parking lot nearby?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks Cas,” Dean smiled over at him, “I think I can do it, how could I not after encouragement from you like that, huh?” he asked before taking a right at the next road and then turning left at a road they’d gone left on the last time they passed it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a few minutes, he pulled the car to a stop a bit away from the house in case anyone was home, “Especially if it was the most recent owners that were aware of me,” he explained to Cas before getting out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas got out as well and walked around to the drivers side, “This is the one?” he asked as he looked over the house Dean seemed to be watching. If he thought hard enough, he’s sure he’d recognise it from all the times he’d seen inside Dean’s mind while still an angel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, that window was my room, and that one was Sammy’s,” Dean said as he pointed to parts of the house, “You once helped show me why changing it was a bad idea, and for awhile after that I still wasn’t sure if I should have anyway. Now I wouldn’t, it led to everything, and from what Jack says, mom’s doing just fine hanging out with everyone up there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you just want to see this place now that you think differently,” Cas asked him genuinely curious as they stood beside each other, hands clasped at their sides. “I understand why you’d want to.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean, kinda?” Dean said but shook his head, “Not really though. Just, this was my first home, ya know? Only steady home besides this girl,” he said as he pat the hood of the Impala, “until we found the Bunker. We had temporary places, but…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But it’s not the same as a place you know is going to be there without someone else controlling it,” Cas smiled at him, “I think it’s important that you come by here now that you have that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean smiled over at him with nothing but love in his eyes, and leaned in kissing him lightly, “How do you still know what I’m thinking even without your grace, huh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas leaned in to kiss him back before grinning, “You are not a hard man to map out, Dean Winchester, not to me.” he said confidently, squeezing Dean’s hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Damn it,” Dean muttered, “Why is it you always get me when ya use my full name like that? Every single time, it throws me off.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmm,” Cas hummed, smiling when Dean moved to open the car door, and walked around to his own, “It’s endearing, and I don’t know how I didn’t notice before how happy things like that made you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, no before all this, it confused me,” Dean laughed as he started the car once Cas was in and settled. “Alright, let's head to Kansas city for the night, maybe stick around there tomorrow before our next stop?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am fine with that, Dean. We’ll get there around four, so plenty of time to find a place to stay and enjoy the town for a few hours tonight as well if we want,” Cas smiled at him, placing his hand back where Dean’s was waiting for him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>An hour or two later, after hitting some traffic, and deciding what hotel to stay at, which only took a while because Dean was looking for one better than they stayed in for hunts, but where valet was optional, they finally entered a hotel room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas was lightly glaring at the back of Dean’s head as he followed him in, “Dean I can sense that you’re trying to not laugh, I don’t need my grace to know that.” he said crossing his arms with a slight pout after he placed his bag down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean looked at him, grin clear on his face, “I’m not laughing, Cas,” he said clearly a lie as he shoulders were shaking where he was holding it in, “It was very endearing how you made sure the lady checking us in knew to not flirt with me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I only corrected her when she asked if we needed two rooms,” Cas frowned as he leaned against the table in the room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uhuh, until she said ‘Alright, a double then, shame neither of you will be able to bring someone back with you.’ and winked at me,” Dean said, very clearly laughing as he spoke, “What was it you said again? Oh yeah! It was ‘We only need one bed, as I am the one he’s bringing back to his room.’ wasn’t it?” he asked as he sat on the edge of the bed, smirking up at Cas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You didn’t have to bend over laughing at what I said while still in front of her,” Cas pouted again as he walked over to him, “It didn’t occur to me, until after I said it, that she would assume things about what we would be doing here tonight.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean looked up at him with a grin, “Oh? Well… if she's going to assume it anyway…” he said as he looked Cas up and down, causing Cas to roll his eyes, but step closer to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dean, it’s five thirty in the afternoon…” he half complained as Dean’s hands moved to rest on Cas’ waist, and Cas leaned down so their noses were almost touching. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ya say that,” Dean teased, “but you’ve moved your face very close to mine right now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When have I ever been able to go against your not so good ideas?” Cas asked before leaning in to kiss him gently, both of them ending up half leaning back on the bed to keep their balance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“All the time,” Dean said between kisses, one hand now behind him for balance, the other coming up to Cas’ cheek, “How I know this is a great idea.” he said, smiling at him so brightly and hazily that Cas couldn’t help but smile back as they both leaned in to each other again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They ended up just ordering pizza to the hotel later that night, and no it wasn’t because Cas didn’t want to pass the lady at the check in desk, no matter how many times Dean teased him that it was. They ended up watching cheesy movies on the hotel’s cable, eventually laying down after falling asleep against each other’s shoulder for the tenth time or so.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas woke up the next morning, smiling behind a yawn when he noticed Dean was awake and smiling at him, “You used to yell at me for doing exactly that, you are aware,” he teased as he shifted a bit to turn more towards him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah well, I understand the appeal now,” Dean shrugged, playing shoving at Cas’ shoulder, “I can admit I’m wrong about things like this. Now, we could stay here all day, and I won’t complain a bit, but also we could check out early and relax before we get back on the road this afternoon.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas just shook his head, “We can lay around when we get back to the Bunker after our trip,” he said as he moved to get up, rolling his eyes when Dean half heartedly pouted before getting up also.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After they were both dressed, with some distractions, and were checked out, Cas grinning that someone else was working that shift, they headed out. They just drove around the city for a bit, Dean giggling like a little kid every time they went down paths that made them cross between the two states.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When they passed by the border of a botanical garden, Cas couldn’t help but perk up a bit as he looked at it from the road. It looked beautiful, and he couldn’t help but want to get a better look. He wasn’t paying attention to Dean, so he jumped a bit when the other laughed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, alright, we can go take a look around or something, it’s a nice day,” Dean smiled over at him as he pulled into the entrance once he found it. “Besides, I’m sure Jack will love all the pictures I know you’re going to send him of the flowers.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, but if you get too bored, we can leave, I know this isn’t really your kind of thing,” Cas said as he got out, after making sure his phone was charged well to take good pictures. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The garden was beautiful, and it was warm out, so a lot of people were around, but everyone seemed in a good mood. No one seemed to mind that he was stopping every so many feet to take pictures of the flowers. He noticed Dean taking a few pictures as well, but he could tell Dean was aiming it at him and not the flowers. Well, okay he hadn’t noticed at first, but the group of teenagers that were giggling as they walked by made him glance over at Dean and catch him, but he didn’t say anything.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He couldn’t help but get curious when Dean took pictures at where they were selling potted versions of some of the plants in the garden, “Dean, I’ve got pictures of the bigger plants, it’s fine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah well, I saw you looking at them, figure we could keep a list of the names,” Dean smiled at him, “We can’t buy them since we are on a trip, but maybe when we get home?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas smiled at him, “That’s a great idea Dean, we’d have to see which ones are good inside of pots long term, but I’m sure we could get some around the Bunker.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Heh, yeah, something like that,” Dean smiled at him almost bashfully, but Cas just guessed it must be because of the praise he gave him, “Anyway, we need to head out soon, so let's go look around the last few areas before it gets too late.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright,” Cas agreed as he moved away from the booth, smiling again when he felt Dean grab his hand, knowing that meant he felt safe enough here to do so here.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They left not long later, and okay so maybe there was one small flowering plant in the back floorboard of the Impala, but Cas couldn’t leave without it. They had picked up lunch from a local food truck since they were running a bit late, or so Dean claimed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dean you said the next stop is just six hours away, and it’s only two, we should be there early enough,” Cas reassured him when he saw Dean glancing at the clock for about the tenth time in an hour. It was endearing though, because it meant whatever Dean had planned next, was important, though Cas had a few guesses based on the direction they were traveling and what the next day was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean shook his head, “It’s enough yeah… but like there is one stop today, that I want to find before we go into the town we’re heading to properly. And I’mma be honest Cas, I only got a vague idea where that place is…” he laughed, “So it may take an hour or two once there to find it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well if not tonight we can just go before whatever else you have planned for tomorrow,” Cas smiled over at him, reaching to grab his hand now that they were both done eating and free to do so.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean turned his hand to fit with Cas’ better, and pouted at him, “You know where we’re going don’t you..? At least here, huh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas smiled at him, “I have an idea for this leg of the trip, yes, I know what tomorrow is, at any rate. But I can act surprised if you’d like?” he smiled as he thought back to how surprised Dean had been the first time they’d been there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I… shut up,” Dean muttered and looked away slowly, looking almost shy, “I mean… I don’t mind if you figure out any part of the trip, just was hopin’ it would be a surprise, that’s all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I still don’t understand your reason for the trip, I just know we’re going to places that mean a lot to us, am I correct?” Cas asked him, knowing that part was right, “I love the idea of it, and I don’t know why yet or now, other than our current destination,” he explained, smiling when he felt the tension in Dean’s hand relax.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right… yeah okay, so no surprises ruined,” Dean smiled at him, “Well since you know,” he winked, “If you happen to know what back road the gas station was on, that would be a great help.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Exactly ten and five eighths miles north-east of the hotel that I can say I don’t know if you’ll avoid, because of your brother, or go to, because it is significant for us as well as the gas station.” Cas smiled over him, trying and semi-successfully winking back, causing Dean to laugh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah, I get it,” Dean teased, “Should have asked my former angelic encyclopedia of </span>
  <span>a boyfriend from the start, instead of trying to google it, or some crap.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmm, you should have, but it’s fine,” Cas smiled, “But it’ll still be best to go in the morning, in case the owners amped up security since then. We’d not want to end up in jail would we?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine, we’ll get there, pick a hotel, and find some food and go reminiscing in the morning,” Dean agreed, clearly realizing Cas was probably right, “Though, you’d look good in a mugshot pic.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve said that about any time you’ve got me dressed up as a cowboy, and every time I’ve looked incredibly stupid,” Cas raised an eyebrow at him, but was mostly  teasing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nah, it’s just one of the cultural differences, you can’t tell since Heaven didn’t have cowboys.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are just biased,” Cas smiled, “I know what it means for a cowboy to look good, and I’ve seen you as one before as well,” Cas paused, “Though, I am incredibly biased towards you as well.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, damn it,” Dean laughed out, looking straight at the road, but glancing at Cas a few times, “I swear, you hold nothin’ back now do you?” he muttered, “Kinda like that though.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>“I should warn you both, there have been rumors that this room may have had a murder in it years ago,” said a bored looking teenager as gave them the keys to their room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yeah? Well I’m sure ya’ll have cleaned it since, but my boyfriend here loves that creepy stuff, so why don’t you tell us,” Dean grinned, and Cas could tell he was ignoring the glare he was giving him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, it was creepy, they found blood in the bathroom and the floor, and all the windows were shattered inward,” the kid explained, clearly happy to talk about it. “I think it was a ghost or something, grandma says several guests reported hearing a really loud radio frequency through the walls.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, ya hear that Cas, some loud radio frequency,” Dean smiled at him and winked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well then, I guess we’ll be sure to sleep with ear plugs in to avoid such sounds just incase,” Cas rolled his eyes, but took the key, “Thank you for your help and for letting us know, but if it was a long time ago, I’m sure we’ll be fine.” he said as he started walking away from the desk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, thanks kid!” Dean called over his shoulder as they left, “Don’t worry I tipped the kid well, that was entertaining.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are making a habit of teasing me at these hotels,” Cas pointed out, but slowed a bit so Dean could catch up and walk beside him. “However it is good to know this is the right place.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, that won’t happen at </span>
  <em>
    <span>every place</span>
  </em>
  <span> we stay though, don’t worry,” Dean teased a bit, grabbing Cas’ hand, “Only when it’s entertaining.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dean Winchester, you are a nuisance,” Cas sighed as he unlocked their door and they headed in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>“Ya sure it won’t be weird talking into a gas station and wander around?” Dean asked as they were sitting outside the place, which seemed to have a few customers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just get gas, and we can go in and get a few snacks while we’re here, and take a moment, alright?” Cas suggested, smiling at him, “It seems much larger seeing it as a human, and not as a bodiless wavelength.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That made Dean laugh, “Well avoid saying that in there,” he teased, and opened the door, “Alright, let's fuel up and do this and head to find the next place.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas followed his lead, “I’ll go pay and you can meet me inside after,” he suggested, knowing it would allow Dean a few more moments before he went in. Cas’ handed the man, who was probably around Sam’s age, at the cash register the money for the gas, laughing when the guy looked out the window and whistled at the car.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, well, he’s very proud of how good he takes care of her,” Cas rolled his eyes but smiled as he looked out and saw Dean gentle patting the trunk as he filled her with gas, “Sometimes too much…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds like you’re used to it,” the guy laughed, “My husband makes that face when my dad and I are talking about our fishing boats. Annoyed but fond.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmm,” Cas nodded turning back to the guy when he saw Dean heading his way, “There are a lot of things about him that could fall into that category, if I’m honest. Like how he’s trying very hard to keep some secret to our trip from me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ya gossipin’ about me to this poor guy, Cas?” Dean teased as he walked up behind him, but didn’t sound annoyed at all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, he and I were comparing how his husband and I would get along when it comes to being placed on par with a vehicle,” Cas grinned at him, before moving away, “We should pick up some snacks and drives since we plan to ride around for awhile until we’re ready to go to our next stop.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah… right, yeah…” Dean hesitated, clearly shocked to find someone like them out in the middle of nowhere, “Anyway, yeah over this way Cas,” he said motioning for Cas to follow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He led him to an aisle with chips and such, and out of the view of the counter, pointed to a mirror on the wall, “That’s where I first saw your mark,” he whispered, and Cas smiled at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That was where you were standing when I tried to talk to you,” He whispered and pointed somewhere as well, “It still baffles me how you couldn’t understand, considering how close we have become.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah well, maybe Mikey was scared you’d steal his sword,” Dean laughed, as he grabbed a few snacks, then nudged a shelf, “Hey look, the salt.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas laughed as he picked out a few things, including peanut butter, jelly and bread, “Late night snacks, don’t worry it’s not for in the car.” he said when he saw Dean start to frown, and apparently said that at a normal volume because the cashier laughed somewhere behind him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They carefully walked around and Dean pointed out other things to him quietly, before getting everything and going to check out, “Think be bought out your whole store, man,” Dean laughed as he put it on the counter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh it’s fine, only people that come here are ones not wanting to go all the way into Pontiac, or out this way heading to one of the rivers to fish,” The man shrugged as he rang them up, “I’mma guess you two planned a trip last minute and are stocking up as ya go?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He planned it well in advance, even finding care for our dog,” Cas grinned, “Packed everything for me and told my volunteer job I had time off, and then basically told me to get in the car,” he laughed, winking at Dean.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What he’s failing to tell you,” Dean jumped in, “Is that today is the day we first met face to face back in ‘08, so I had a right to surprise him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh wow, ya’ll have known each other forever, no wonder you act like an old married couple,” he laughed as he placed all their stuff in bags, “You two have fun, and happy meet-aversary. Yeah that’s lame but that’s what my husband calls it, he’s big on knowing those dates also.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They all laughed, and Dean and Cas thanked him shyly, waving him bye before heading back out to the car, smiling at each other the whole way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, let’s avoid the main town around here until it’s time to find our location,” Dean winked at him, “Though we should find somewhere for lunch in a bit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Somewhere small, then, I don’t want to get ‘recognized,” Cas sighed, knowing that places like this and the hotel were their safe bets.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s fine, if someone recognizes ‘Jimmy’ just show them a picture of Claire and say she came to live with you again a few years back or something,” Dean waved it off as he drove them to a small restaurant where Cas was giving him directions from his phone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>They arrived at the next spot, and as far as Cas could figure, the most important one on their trip so far, as the sun was starting to go down and it was getting dark. The barn in front of them looked as if it was still just as abandoned as it had been when they’d first been here.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Looks like some kids came out here and copied the sigils from inside like some kind of graffiti,” Dean pointed out, as some demon traps were drawn on the outside of the barn now, “At least we know it’s safe.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas shook his head, “You and Bobby went overboard, also several of them were not done well even if they’d have worked on me,” he pointed out, grabbing Dean’s hand, “Come on, let’s go in.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We were panicking and thought you were a demon,” Dean protested, but squeezed his hand, “Walking in together this time though, huh? Feels special.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is, Dean,” Cas agreed as they walked in through a door that someone had tried to repair at some point, but it was clearly pointless and easy to get around. He smiled as he looked around, remembering how they met, “The paints faded but I can see all the marks you put up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Doesn’t look like anyone bothered putting in new lights after you shattered their bulbs,” Dean teased as he walked over and pat a table, “This was still here then too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I remember looking through the books you had brought and placed on it,” Cas smiled as he walked over, leaning against it, and glancing at Dean, “It was after you stabbed me, actually.” he grinned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah, like I said, thought you were a demon,” Dean laughed as he walked around the table to Cas, “But ya know. Looking back, if I wasn’t so scared, I’d have probably found your entrance really damn hot.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was an angel, you forget,” Cas said as he looked him over, leaning close, “You did. Your fear was just very strong,” he explained, “Also it was years before I understood humanity enough to know that’s what the emotion was.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah? Well without your grace, what emotions can you tell I’m feeling now?” Dean said as he placed his hands on either side of Cas. “Ya know, considering you are a human now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas laughed, then leaned up and kissed him, “Your emotion is you want to do something, that there is no way we’re doing in this dusty as hell barn. Though, I admire the sentiment, and I will compromise this much.” he said before leaning in and kissing him again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean laughed as he shifted a bit, making sure to not push the table they were leaning against so that they wouldn’t end up on the floor, “Yeah, sure, I can work with this for now. Wouldn’t want amateur graffiti artists to appear and catch us anyway.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They ended up kissing like that for a while, before sitting down, leaning against each other, and just looking around the whole barn.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Blows my mind that it started here in this barn, at least as far as I can fully remember of course,” Dean said as he nudged the side of Cas’ head with his own.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I had always wondered what you remembered from my Garrison and I saving you,” Cas smiled looking at him, “If you’re okay answering.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nah, it’s fine, I don’t remember all of it.” Dean shrugged a bit, “I remember being forced to torture, but then I remember then stopping it, and saying everyone to hold back. I wasn’t a demon so they didn’t have me fight I guess? Then I remember a bright blue light, that I’m sure if I looked at as human, it would have blinded me, now I know it was your grace. And then I remember the light picking me up, and then everything going dark, and I was in the coffin.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmm, more or less, though it happened several times that we tried to grab you,” Cas nodded, “And I was going to get you out of that, but before I could leave to get a vessel, you were already digging out, so I waited.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean laughed at that, kissing his cheek, “Yeah well, I’d have still tried to kill you, or think I was imagining it or something and ran anyway.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmm, you were against believing in the good back then, and I’m happy I’ve helped you get over that at least some, even though I know others have helped you more.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“No way, you’ve helped me the most, if not for you, I’d have probably agreed to be the damn sword the first time, and Sammy and I would be stuck in the cage or something,” Dean pointed out, then sighed, “Okay enough of that, you ready to head back? Longest leg of our trip is tomorrow. About nine hours if I drive normal.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas nodded, slowly standing up and taking Dean’s hand, “Of course, though I’d love to bring Jack here one day. I think he’d love hearing the story about it while here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds good, Cas,” Dean agreed as he took his hand and stood up, the both of them looking back over their shoulders with a smile as they left the barn.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas grumbled in his sleep the next morning and he was shaken a bit, “Too early…” he muttered as he turned over to try to hide in the blanket.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Normally yes,” Dean said, before laying down near him and kissing his cheek, “But I’ve been told if we aren’t there by seven tonight, Jody’s not saving any food for us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That made Cas’ open one eye and look at him, “That’s what you meant by long trip today? We’re heading to Sioux Falls?” he asked with a yawn as he sat up and looked at the clock, “Hmm it’s eight, we’ll get there in plenty of time if we stop for fast food for breakfast and lunch.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s the spirit, now come on and get up,” Dean said as he kissed his forehead, “You get dressed, I’m actually going to go down and get us some muffins and stuff from the breakfast bar here to take with us, and yes, coffee is included in that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas nodded, finally getting up, “Okay, I’ll make sure all our stuff is packed up after I shower,” he said as he went to do that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was about twenty minutes later when they were on the road, and they both had two hotel coffees in them each, that Cas was finally awake enough to hold a conversation, “It looks like Jack must have taken Miracle to a new park, I don’t recognize the trail he sent this picture of them walking on.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh, maybe one closer to Sam and Eileen’s or something,” Dean shrugged, but the tone in his voice had Cas feel suspicious.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmm, they’re having fun though, and he says before that he and Sam went to a farmers market, and said he got us a gift,” Cas laughed, “He seems excited to not tell me what though.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The kid’s adorable, ain’t he?” Dean smiled over at him, “Tell him we’ll see them all in a couple more days.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, I’ll tell him,” Cas agreed as he wrote on the message, “Ah, he sent back a thumbs up and a heart, so he means that’s great.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You two speak with emojis too much….” Dean grumbled, but Cas was able to hear the affection in his voice, and reached across to place his hand on top of Dean’s.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know he’s been trying to teach you,” Cas teased, before putting his phone away and grabbing the last of the breakfast pasties Dean had hoarded out of the hotel’s breakfast bar, as they continued driving toward Sioux Falls.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>They eventually pulled to Jody’s not long after sunset, having let her know when they were about an hour yet so she’d know.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good to see you, always a pleasure when it’s not for a hunt or something,” Jody smiled as she let them in, “Alex is still at work and Patience is in class, and Donna said she’s on her way here also. Claire and Kaia are in the kitchen where I asked for their help.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Claire is willingly helping you cook?” Dean laughed after hugging Jody, “How did you manage that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Asked Kaia and so Claire is helping because she’s bored,” Jody explained in a way that almost felt as if she’s done it intentionally.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I’m just glad she seems to be staying out of trouble,” Cas smiled, then hugged Jody also, “Also glad she’s not taking cases that need backup on her own.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That we know of,” Dean muttered, causing both Cas and Jody to glare at him, “I’m kidding!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anyway, thank you for having us, Jody. We’ll put our stuff away then go say hello,” Cas said while trying to his mild amusement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Go ahead, you know where the guest room is,” Jody said as he pointed toward the stairs, “Just remember Alex’s room is right next door.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re not going to do anything in your house!” Dean protested, Cas not saying anything, but he was sure his cheeks were as red as Dean’s as they both walked up to put everything away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They headed back down a few minutes later, and Cas couldn’t help but smile at Dean instantly moving to help Jody and the girl’s cook, “It really is his element,” he said after Claire complained at him taking over some of it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yeah? Well I’m glad you’re the one that has to deal with it, I was chopping that fine,” Claire muttered, but then moved to look over Dean’s shoulder and watch how he was doing it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s Claire for ‘I’m enjoying this,’” Kaia commented as she walked past to hand a bowl to Jody.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas just laughed, “Yes, I’m learning that as well. I’m glad we managed to come through here when everyone was home.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m missing minor hunt knowing you were coming this way, but it’s fine, Sam’s network got someone who was in a town over from it to take over when done,” Claire explained, “Nothing big really.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And that’s Claire language to say she missed us,” Dean called over his shoulder, grinning, “You can’t fool us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Leave her alone, all of you,” Jody laughed, shoving Dean’s shoulder, “And okay everything seems mostly done. We just have to wait on the others to get here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not long after saying that, the other’s slowly trickled in, and after Donna hugged them, they all sat down, very cramped, around the table.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“How have you boys been enjoying your sweet little getaway?” Donna asked while they all ate, “Sam said it was an important day for ya.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas looked at Dean, and they locked eyes, then glanced at Claire who was giving them a look that was unreadable.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, Castiel. Why don’t you tell Donna what yesterday was for the two of you.” she said in a voice that Cas could not tell if it was sarcastic in a mean or teasing way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I… well it was the day Dean and I met here on Earth…” Cas said quietly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, so the day you stole Claire’s dad’s body,” Alex commented, kind of deadpan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alex!” Jody glared at her, “Don’t… don’t word it like that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That's how Claire says it, Alex is just egging her on,” Patience pointed out, then looked to Cas. “Don’t worry, it’s how we cope with having weird lives.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Besides, if she was still bothered by it, you two wouldn’t be here,” Kaia added on, placing her hand on Claire’s arm, “Or let Jack call her his sister.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“All of you be quiet,” Claire rolled her eyes, “You three make it impossible to mess with the old men. Also, you try telling the puppy eyed co-ruler of the universe he can’t call you something.” She turned to Donna, “Anyway, I’ll let them actually answer since they all ruined my fun.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As Cas was saying, we met in a barn. Well top side anyway, Bobby and I shot him, then I stabbed his heart,” Dean explained and looked Donna in the eye, “And let me tell you, he pointed out yesterday I found him pulling that knife out hot, and he was right.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dean please--” Cas laughed, shaking his head fondly, “They didn’t know what angels were so the two of them summoned me to a barn, and yes, it was the same night Jimmy agreed for me to take over. And I do regret how that went down. His great great great aunt was sadly long passed, so I could not ask her again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean ‘again’?!” Dean and Claire both said and in tandem dropped their forks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Angels tend to work better in the vessels of certain family lines. Dean, you remember the story of how Ishim… tricked us…. The vessel I borrowed for a few weeks then was an aunt of Jimmy’s on his maternal side. She was a kind woman, though it was a shame at the time that her and her partner had to forge a marriage document as his birth certificate said he was female.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Damn, my great-great-however-many-greats aunt and uncle were freakin’ cool rule breakers! Still weird as hell that you’ve possessed </span>
  <em>
    <span>three</span>
  </em>
  <span> people in my family. Also weird you chose my dad’s look as your recreated vessel, body, whatever, but I’m used to that.” Claire said, waving her hand dismissively </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right.... As I was saying, I met Dean and Bobby in the barn they basically summoned me to, and so we went and visited that place yesterday.”  Cas finished explaining to Donna, “Obviously a lot more happened between then and now, but I feel you know most of it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kinda hilarious though, some kids have been tagging the outside of the barn with some of the sigils we placed, so we were extra safe in there,” Dean pointed out, “Which is why we didn’t stay as long as I wanted,” he grinned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes well, you still got to see it, and that’s darn adorable, isn’t it?” Donna smiled at them, “Jody and I don’t have a fun place like that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, you two have sheriff-con, but that’s not as fun,” Dean teased them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am never going to one of those again,” Jody groaned, “Unless they ask me back to make a speech and call most of them out on their bullshit. The hunting case was great though, Donna nailed it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why is it that no hunter can find a date normally?” Claire laughed, “Kaia and I are closest though, which, by the way, says a lot and all of weirdos.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah well I got a former angel outta the deal, so I win,” Dean shrugged, and looked at his empty plate, “Alright, ya’ll hurry up, I’m ready for that pie  and the cookies I know Jody has been hiding from me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They all continued joking around through dinner and dessert and then talked for awhile, but after a bit Dean and Cas felt the tiredness from the long drive kick in with Dean saying “We’ll talk more tomorrow, don’t worry.” over his shoulder as Cas felt himself be half led, because he was sure he wasn’t awake enough to navigate on his own.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They both got ready for bed fairly quickly, and had barely even curled up together before both of them were out like a light.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They spent most of the next day driving around, even trying though what was still there of Bobby’s old junkyard for old times sake, a lot things having happened for them there, Cas rolling his eyes and Dean snuck and gathered some useful parts from some of the old Chevy’s on the lot, and a few other things from other cars.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This will help with repairs on Baby, and besides, if I have these other things, when I’m working part time at the mechanic, I can save these as free options for people who can’t afford brand new ones.” Dean shrugged as he placed more parts in the trunk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s very helpful of you Dean,” Cas smiled at him, holding the plant he’d got earlier in their trip in front of the air vent as it was very warm out there with the sun reflecting off the metals of all the cars and directly into the Impala.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Flattery gets ya everywhere, Cas,” Dean winked as he closed the trunk and got back in the car, “Well once we head home tomorrow anyway. Jody </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span> murder us.” he said as he leaned over and kisses him. “And it’s hot out here to do anything.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sometimes you have a one track mind and I can’t tell if I’m flattered or not,” Cas laughed before kissing him again, “But it is endearing when you do so.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas smiled when he noticed Dean blush a bit as he started the car and they headed back to Jody’s to hang out with the girls the rest of the day. Which consisted mostly of a movie night of everyone having to listen to Claire and Dean arguing over if they male or female leads were hotter during any movie with annoyingly cheesy romance arcs were chosen, while also both complaining that there wasn’t many good movies where the ‘cheesy crap’ happened with more diverse couples. Donna occasionally joined in on both those arguments.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After three movies like that, they were allowed to choose the rest of the movies, mostly because Jody was tired and just wanted to watch something without a commentary track the whole time before she had to go to bed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The next morning, after breakfast and plenty of hugs, and promises to visit each other again soon… And for some reason Donna giggling when she said she'd drop by soon… Dean and Cad headed out back towards Lebanon. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was about three in the afternoon when they got back into one of the slightly bigger cities about an hour out from Lebanon, near the border of Nebraska and Kansas, that Cas, with a yawn, said, “I loved the trip, but it’s great to know we’re almost done traveling for a few days. Should we stop anywhere and pick up some food? I can’t remember what we had.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh… uh nah it’s fine we have enough to eat. If we need to buy anything tomorrow we can go with Jack and pick up some stuff. Plus with all the parts in the trunk, we and our bags in the back seat now, we ain’t really got room.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm, I guess you’re right, plus if we get back and pick up Miracle in time, we can take him on a walk,” Cas agreed, raising an eyebrow a bit though when Dean grinned oddly at the suggestion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Heh, yeah, I want to take him on a walk to, maybe a park or somewhere with a lot of room so we can play,” Dean suggested, “Oh, hey maybe that wooded area Jack’s been taking him while we’ve been gone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That would be nice, Jack could come too, I can tell he’s missed us a lot,” Cas smiled, relaxing back in the seat, moving to let his hand meet Dean’s as they drove the rest of the way to Lebanon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>“Dean…” Cas asked, very confusedly, about an hour later, “You have passed both the road to Sam and Eileen’s, and the road to the Bunker.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh, would ya look at that, guess I did,” Dean said calmly as possible but Cas spotted a twitch of a smile. “Oh well, we can turn not too far up here and it’ll be a pretty quick drive home.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you planning?” Cas pressed a bit, really no idea what the other was up to now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re going to see Miracle and Jack of course, why do you ask?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas glared at him, “Dean, what did you do? Are you stalling us getting home or what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm, nope we’re right on track to arrive </span>
  <em>
    <span>home</span>
  </em>
  <span> when I texted Sammy that we would be,” Dean explained, while turning down a paved but unlined road, which if Cas could guess right, was about ten miles out from Lebanon, about fifteen from the Bunker.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dean, I have no idea where we are, but I am positive this road will not lead us to the Bunker,” Cas frowned a bit, not that he was upset at all, he was just getting more confused. Even more so when Dean pulled off to the side of the road, and pulled out Cas’ old tie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dean, we are not going t-” Cas started before Dean started laughing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I know that… well maybe later, but no,” he laughed, “I’m just blindfolding you because I want your final surprise to be.. well an actual surprise.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas glared at him, but sighed, “Well, fine then, this seems really important to you, so I’m sure it’ll be important to me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s the right attitude, Cas,” Dean grinned as he tied the blue cloth around Cas’ eyes. “Know there are probably some open spots, so no cheating.” he said before scooting back over and putting the car back into drive.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas relaxed, he knew he could trust whatever Dean was up to, but he couldn’t help the hint of nervousness, mostly scared because what if it was something Dean found more exciting than him. His eyebrows furrowing when Dean turned down a road that felt rather bumpy, but didn’t ask why.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>About five minutes down the road, though it felt longer because Cas couldn’t see it, he felt the car turn onto another road, and then a couple of weird little turns back to back, “Are you allowed to even drive where we are?” he asked, but the only response he got was Dean laughing and stopping the car.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t take the blindfold off yet, and I’ll come around to guide you,” Dean whispered, leaning over and kissing Cas’ cheek, before getting out of the car. The next thing Cas heard a few seconds later was his door opening, “Alright, just reaching over to move your plant out of the floorboard and onto the seat so we don’t knock it over. Aaaand done. Alright be careful.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas got out the car, letting Dean lead him so he’d not trip, he was led a bit away from the car, and he could tell he was probably walking on grass, he jumped a bit when he heard a dog bark, “Wait was that Mir-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about anything, just a few more steps,” Dean guided him, “Yeah okay stand right there. Make sure your eyes are closed, I’m untying the tie.” he said as he did so. “Alright, take a deep breath, relax, and open your pretty blue eyes.” he whispered in Cas ear, but probably louder than he meant to, considering how excited he seemed to be.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas did as he was told, blinking a few times at the sudden brightness, then he actually noticed what was in front of him. They were in front of a two story house, mostly white with blue around the windows and porch railing. It was surrounded by mostly trees on three sides, but plenty of grass area between the house and woods all the way around. And as far as he could tell the porch seemed to go around the whole house. The Impala was parked in front of a detached garage on a section of concrete.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next thing he noticed was Jack, Sam, and Eileen, who was holding Miracle’s leash, were standing on the front porch, all waving at him, Miracle jumping up and down clearly wanting to get to them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas turned to Dean, “I… I don’t understand…” he said in shock, “Is this ours?” he said glancing around again, then back to Dean.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure is, started planning it around this time last year, just when Sammy and Eileen started looking for a place,” Dean explained, grabbing his hand and leading him closer to their porch, “All the idiots I had to deal with before finding a competent construction team, is a story for another time. For now, let’s look around.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Surprise!” Jack smiled when they got to the porch, “I told Dean you wouldn’t guess this is where I was in the pics I sent of Miracle!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You being right doesn’t mean they didn’t make me panic everytime, kiddo,” Dean laughed, while getting Miracle’s leash from Eileen after hugging her and Sam, “You three got everything in order right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not to worry, everything you wanted moved is here, the rest is still at the Bunker for when you want to stay there, just like Sam’s room,” Eileen explained. “Same with some of the books and cookware you wanted brought over, we placed those up, but left your room stuff in boxes to decide where you want it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My room is done though,” Jack beamed, “Oh, and that’s where Miracle’s bed is right now, but you can move it to your room whenever you want, I didn’t want him to be lonely.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We didn’t change anything in your guest room, even though you’ve said we’ll be the ones to sleep in that one most often, and everything is in place, sigils and all,” Sam promised, “Any monsters come out this way, and the wards and sigils Rowena sent us will make them just utterly bored and compelled to just leave it alone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas was just listening to all of them, and after he hugged them all was just walking around the area of the porch they were on, looking at all the details, “I have no idea what to even say…” he smiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s fine, and flattering,” Dean winked at him, “Let’s go have a look around, yeah? Outside or inside first, sunshine?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I… outside? I guess, since we’re out here anyway,” Cas said, looking around, “You lead the way though.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right this way then,” he said as he held Cas’ hand, Miracle’s leash in his other, “We’ll figure out what to do with the free space, but let's check out the backyard first.” he said as he lead Cas around the side of the porch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas’ eyes widened as he started to see the back, part of it was fenced in, starting at one edge of that side of their porch and making a large square and connecting to the opposite side There were some areas with plants but not a whole lot. There was also a grill and some outdoor couches and seats under a tented area, along with a covered area and a dog house underneath, “You know that’s pointless and he’s going to sleep on the couches when out here,” Cas laughed, cheeks sore from how much he was smiling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I know, I’ll show you pics they’ve been sending me behind your back of him later,” Dean chuckled, as he led him around, “but I wanted plenty of room for him to run without getting lost in the woods, there are other houses nearby, on this road, don’t want him to run there, or into the pond.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s a pond?” Cas asked, looking even more shocked, looking around for it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, but you can’t see it from here, it’s a bit farther down the dirt road, maybe a ten minute walk, or three if you're a dog running at high speed,” Dean explained, “Now come on and let me show you the rest of the backyard.” he said as he let Miracle off the leash to play inside the wooden fence. “Another thing to keep him away from actually,” he added as he led Cas through the fence’s gate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That’s when Cas noticed the garden and a greenhouse, “Oh my…” he whispered looking at it, “Dean this is amazing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well Sam and Eileen helped set most of this up, I just did what was told,” he laughed as he rubbed the back of his neck, “We didn’t put a lot in there since we weren’t sure what you wanted. However when you go look in there later, you’re going to find a few plants that Sammy went and picked up from Kansas city the day after we left there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas looked back at Sam at that, and smiled, “Thank you, you didn’t have to do that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh it was fine, besides it was a nice day trip for Eileen too,” Sam smiled, “We got a few plants for our backyard while there too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, too damn hot to go in that greenhouse right now, so ya ready to see the inside?” Dean asked him, very enthusiastically, “It’s not super decorated, I wanted to leave that up for us together, beyond basics. Well the kitchen and Jack’s room are done, but otherwise.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas laughed as he was led in through the back door, which led into the kitchen Dean had mentioned. It was very cozy looking, but also clear Dean had gone over the top with the cooktop and everything else. Plenty of room at the island and another table with a bench and several chairs, “All of this so we don’t have to gather everyone into the small kitchen at the Bunker when they visit?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I mean that will always be best for when everyone wants to stay in the same place, but I wanted this nice,” he said as he guided him to the living room, “Calling this the Dean Cave 2.0, everything we need there, minus the games, but those are still at the Bunker, and a few in the garage, but I made the living room comfortable as hell to relax in, and to watch movies.” he explained as Cas looked around at the two couches, the larger of which had recliners built in, a TV against one wall, with a bunch or books and records and everything else on surrounding shelves.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas was then shown the guest room on that floor, which Sam and Eileen were currently staying in, and Jack’s room, his bear sitting in the middle of his bed, and some decorations up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I haven’t decided what all I want to add yet,” Jack smiled as he showed him around, “But Dean said I could get some things when you two go shopping as well.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It looks very much ‘you’ right now, Jack, I’m sure anything else will as well,” Cas smiled, “And I’m happy that you want to live here when you’re on Earth.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course I do, you’re my family and the Bunker would be lonely without you,” Jack smiled at him, “Besides when Dean told me about it, he and I both just knew I would want to.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas smiled and hugged him, then pulled Dean into a hug as well, “So what else?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well down here is the kids bathroom which you can glance at as we head upstairs,” Dean said, motioning for him to follow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Upstairs there was another guest room, Jack explaining that he could have chosen that one, but felt downstairs was a better option for his sleep not being interrupted, which caused both Cas and Dean to blush. There was also a study with a lot of bookshelves, some full but even more empty, and another bathroom about the side of the one downstairs on the same side as the guest room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ya ready for the best room of all?” Dean winked as he opened the door to their room, motioning for Cas to walk in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t anything super fancy, Cas knew neither he or Dean would have liked that, but there was plenty of room for the bed and two large dressers, and a small closet, there was a TV as well, and side tables similar to the ones in the Bunker. The other door in the room led to a bathroom larger than the other two with the shower and bath separate, and a good amount of sink space for them both.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No windows in this one, I know we’re in the middle of nowhere, but that wall behind the shower faces the road and I don’t need people seeing me wash.” Dean pointed out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas turned around after looking at the bathroom and hugged Dean, before pulling him into a kiss, “Dean Winchester, you didn’t have to do any of this, but I love all of it.” he said as he pulled away. “I knew you had a secret, but I had no idea would be anything this huge,” he laughed hugging him again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You deserved a space like this, we both did,” Dean smiled sappily, “I love the Bunker, but I know living underground was eventually going to do something to our health. It’s why the basement here is so empty, built it for safety, but right now it’s just got empty boxes and sigils.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll think of something for it, but this place is perfect,” Cas said, heading toward the door, “Now, we’ve been abandoned up here, so let’s go back down before they claim we were doing something up here.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure, besides I have plans to cook a feast tonight,” Dean laughed as he followed Cas back down.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After Dean had time to break in his new kitchen, the five of them were sitting around the table in the kitchen laughing and eating, every once in a while glancing where Miracle was happily running around in the back yard after some of his toys, with places to let him back in after they ate since it would be dark by then.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I honestly want to thank all of you,” Cas said, signing as well since he knew at the angle he was looking at Dean, that Eileen couldn’t see his mouth well, “This place is amazing, and yes I’m going to miss the Bunker and know Dean and I will spend nights there sometimes just because we are set in our ways,” he laughed, “But this already feels like home.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t wait to see what you add to it,” Sam said, which led to Eileen motioning for him to watch her sign under that table, and he laughed and nodded, “Go ahead.” he said and signed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She nodded then turned to Dean and Cas, “I can’t either, but is it okay if I make one small suggestion?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean and Cas looked at each other confused, but then nodded and signed ‘Sure’.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She grinned, and nodded, “I’d suggest maybe looking into a swingset or sandbox, you’re going to need one in a year or so when you’re babysitting.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas was confused for a second, then his eyes widened before glancing at Dean, who was now half standing up in shock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No damn way,” Dean smiled, and looked between the two of them, “When?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“About five months from now,” Sam explained, “We didn’t want you to worry about that, because we know you will, until you’d got all of this done.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We have picture’s we can text you when we get home,” Eileen smiled, “We didn’t bring them now so no one would find out if they fell out our bags or something.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I knew!” Jack said and signed, smiling brightly, “They seem like a very healthy baby,” he explained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course you knew…” Dean laughed, still in shock before finally walking around the table to hug Eileen then Sam. “I hope the two of you know Cas and I are going to be annoyed at how much we spoil this mini-moose.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d say he’s wrong, but he’s going to train your child to help him and Jack gang up on me for things.” Cas rolled his eyes before moving to hug them as well, “If you two need any help planning the baby’s room, ask away. It’s the least we could do after you helped Dean set this up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I get to be the one that tells them that their cousin is only about six years older than them,” Dean laughed, then stopped and frowned, “What are you going to tell the kid about everything?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The truth, it’s unavoidable, and we don’t want to lie,” Sam explained, “But we’re going to treat it like when teaching kids about humans. Tell them about the good ones, but let them know there are bad ones as well. They’ll grow up knowing Garth and Bess and their kids, but also know to not trust stranger werewolves they don’t know.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Explaining that not all the good witches are as dramatic as Rowena will be fun,” Dean laughed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We also plan to not hunt as much, at least while the baby is little,” Eileen added, “When older, I may go back out, and Sam will do more research again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas smiled at them, “You have it all planned out, we’ll help anyway you need, of course.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They all continued talking about the newest little Winchester while they continued eating, then let Miracle back in to feed him, then all gathered in the living room to relax and talk more. They were switching between talking about things to add the house and Dean planning a feast to celebrate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>A few hours later, in their new room, Cas couldn’t help but smile as he thought about that, he was curled up next to Dean, and just looking around the room, before smiling, “Thank you for all of this. Not just our new home, but also the trip, you put so much thought into it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You deserved it, and I want us to live normal as we can,” Dean said as he leaned up to kiss him him, “And don’t worry, the drive to your library is only about ten minutes farther away, I’ll show you tomorrow when we go pick up your truck from the Bunker.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s worth it,” Cas smiled at him lovingly, shifting to get more comfortable, “It’s going to be fun setting everything up, though obviously we have to make one of the guest rooms at least somewhat kid friendly now,” he laughed. “I don’t know what I want to add in here yet, but we’ll decide together when we’re looking,” he said, trailing off into a yawn.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll start planning it all tomorrow. As for now, you are clearly exhausted, so let’s get some sleep,” Dean said as he shifted, arm going across Cas’ waist. “Love you, Cas. Goodnight.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Goodnight, Dean. Love you too,” Cas replied, as he leaned his forehead against Dean’s and let himself fall asleep thinking of how he felt most at home like this, be in their house or the bunker. This was how he wanted every trip to end.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>